2014-07-23 - The Shadow!
Krishna has let Celeste know she wanted to talk when she had a moment. Finding the young woman in the library though may likely be unexpected for Celeste. She has pulled a book down and appears to be trying to read it, brows knotted. At least until she realizes it's upside down and corrects it, and her brow is still knotted. Her mouth is moving silently as if sounding out the words. Celeste steps in and looks around, "Been a while since I've been in here. Every book here was donated." The black haired sadist glances up, and blinks at that, "Donating books? I don't remember seeing so many," she says. "Not that it says much," rolling her eyes at that thought. She closes the book and slides it back onto the shelf where it was. "I take it you found me because you have a few minutes to spare?" Celeste smiles, "they're being rebound, some of them were very old." Celeste inclines her head, "I do. What can I do for you,Krishna?" A nod from Krishna, as if she isn't sure if that is good or not, that they are old. But at what can be done for her? "I have questions about the shadows, their relationship with Amber, and what is wrong with them. Quina stated you would likely be the best person to ask, and if you did not know the answers, I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction." It's a whopping question of WTF?! from Krishna, who doesn't seem to care about anything except violence, the sword, and a horse. Celeste's eyebrows lift, "Ahhhhhhhhh, someone explained to you the metaphysics of how you came to be here, I take it?" A blink, "Not really," Krishna states. "I understand there are paths that travel to other areas, including Lyonesse which I do speak that language. However, many are crumbling for some reason and not being repaired. And there is a place of chaos within the shadows whispered to be The Black Road. This is all I know. But I don't really understand their importance, why they aren't being maintained, and what is so wrong with them." And apparently Krishna has been thinking about this a LOT. Like BUNCHES. She has asked questions, but hasn't succeeded in gaining the answers she seeks. Celeste smiles and looks amused, "IT's a loooooooooooooooong tale. IT took me years to grasp it all myself and there are many facets. Do not get frustrated, as you experience some of these things they will make more sense. Now. First it's important to understand that counter to everyone's assumptions, Amber wasn't ALWAYS here." Krishna stares at Celeste a moment, and then moves to find a seat. "I should get comfortable then," she states. There is not surprise or shock about Amber not always being here, as she has no assumptions on that. She motions for Celeste to take a seat as well if she wishes for one. Celeste remains standing and notes, " Tir-na nog'th, the city which shows only on the full moon in the sky was here before. IT's a good analogue for how Amber came to be here. Oberon had to change a lot of things. Magic. Stories. culture. These things keep Amber anchored, and keep places like Rebma and the golden circle steady. However as time goes people forget, and now the black road and it's magic called chaos, is changing things and because everything in amber requires consistencies. it is beginning to fray. Not just because of the road-the houses were left legacies, ways to keep the balance-but those who understood how these worked are long gone. So without anyone keeping these traditions, the exact way they were intended-this too bears an impact. With me so far." A nod at that, "Basically, the noble houses have responsibilities and fucked up," Krishna states from where she sits. "And The Black Road doesn't help matters, only speeding things onward what would happen anyway." A pause at that, before she inquires, "Am I understanding correctly? These responsibilities kept certain magics and 'general consensus' in place. Basically, a general consensus is a general belief that is accepted widely, which equal power in many ways." Another pause, "I hope I get this." Wait, Krishna knows these big words?! Lucian comes down the steps from the Dragon General's office. He was wearing a tunic and pants. He stops as he hears Celeste and Krishna speaking. He looks at them both smiling at Celeste, "Cousin." Then looking at Krishna with an icier tone, "Cousin. I see you survived." Celeste siiighs, "I'd love to argue with that perspective, I cannot speak for all houses but yes, some did fall behind. But it is a myriad of things. Daily rituals from the organized crime, to those who light the lamps at night, to the King and even the lowest fish monger-consistency is what keeps Amber and the more things change, the more it will unravel. Keeping the duties reflects a sameness between Amber and the golden circle. Most of the damage to the nodes that anchor shadow paths are largely eroded by the influence of the road itself. I am no shadow walker, or mage, and only barely a scholar." She lifts an eyebrow and turns to look to Sir Lucian, "Something ought to be explained regarding Krishna?" Izett comes down the stairs behind Lucian, tilting her head curiously at the explanation, she doesn't comment as yet on the conversation. Instead her gaze moves from each individual in the room from one to another and back again listening and watching. Krishna's response to Lucian? "Don't be an idiot, as if there was any doubt I would." Meaaaan! But then she's distracted by Celeste or rather back on track. "He means the death-like coma I believe Celeste," the young woman explains. "In either case, these orderly rituals is what brings stability to the shadows? I suppose Quina has to love that," the last part a bit dry. "She is very...orderly." Celeste looks to Krishna, "Krishna? Sir Lucian is the Dragon General. In absence of me, or his grace he is charge. which means two things. One, it is EXTREMELY foolish to become a thorn in his side and secondly, he is to be treated with respect. He has the authority and right to address matters of honor and I would do nothing to stop him." She exhales in mild exasperation and offers a warm smile to Izett, "Lady Izett, good evening, how are you?" She inclines her head, "She is. And order is a dangerous force itself. the dragon general before Sir Lucian had to be sealed, entombed, for the safety of Amber. He has been possessed by order, and entity of pure order. He even began replacing body parts because biology is not perfect." There's a deep, wearied sorrow stamped clear on her face, "Both pure order, and chaos, are bad. and semi-sentient with a hive-like intelligence and this is what makes them so dangerous. Lucian shrugs, "Well she did have the plague, after she threw up on my boots." He then turns to look back to Izett and gives her a smile. "Though don't let me stop the current conversation." He then says, " And so is Chaos, both are seductive. The only thing worse is an Old God that doesn't know his or her time has passed. Though Order and Chaos plays there part in that." Izett tilts her head, "In reality do not confuse consistency for order or the lack of such Chaos. All three are different. There is a balance that must be maintained. Living, Dead, Order, Chaos, consistency. It is based upon the magic concept of a location and proceeds on from there." Celeste groans and looks to Lucian, "Yeah, don't even get me started on gods. troublesome sonsofbitches. I lost count of how many we had to slay or rebind getting the node re-secured to reopen the shadow path to Lyonesse...Tanus...Cibola.." she frowns and searches her memory, "There was a god in Alhambra and I don't even recall why we slayed that one...just that it was TERRIFYING." she nods to Izett, "It's a fine line." "I like Izett more." But that's all Krishna says on that other than, "Let's never bring up your boots and thus my throwing up ever again, alright? It was traumatizing for us both." As for the talk of an old god? "An Old God?" But Krishna is quickly distracted, "Like chaos can have consistency, or 'organized chaos'?" It is a term she heard, not one she came up with herself. "Living, Dead, Order, Chaos, Consistancy, and they can...touch one-another and intersect?" Izett nods her head slowly, "They must all intersect. Least by the rules I have come to understand. Celeste, Brand, the wise women in Lyonesse, the priestesses of Lyonesse, those of Alahambra all may have different views and ways to see and explain the same, and all are correct." Celeste mutters, "As these things unravel gods spring up or reawaken. You know the coffee table in the parlor with all those holes in it? It's not some rock it's a Cibolan death god. Or the scale of it, really." "Fighting gods actually sounds a bit exciting," Krishna confesses about that. "I will need to ask more about them later. Still, balance needs restored, not too much order, not too much chaos, not too much living or dead, but something that establishes balanced consistency to stabilize the shadow paths and help maintain them and the existence of Amber itself?" Izett considers walking further away from the stairs as she thinks, "It is all different in ways to view it. Shadow paths, I believe are different and yet same." she glances around, "Any tea?" A blink, "I am definitely not the type to think of refreshments unless it's ale or liquor." But since they are educating Krishna, she gets her tight little rump up out of the chair and opens the library door to call out to a servant to get tea for the Ladies. And after a moment she adds, "and Gentleman." Right, cause she was totally NOT calling Lucian a lady at first. Alright, maybe a little, as she does send him a little wicked smirk. But this time, it's in good fun. Krishna then turns back, "It will be here shortly Izett," before going to retake her seat. Celeste lifts an eyebrow at krishna with amusement, "Thank you." She looks to Izett, "It'll be up, please, make yourself comfortable. I haven't hardly seen you since the wedding. You're well?" Izett smiles warmly finding a seat. With a very delicate lady like movement she smooths her skirts beneath her, "Thank you, very kind of you." she nods to Celeste, "Very well. I do apologize for me absence I fear I've been lost in books and comparative notes as well as experimentation." Krishna does not ask about children to come. Rather, she moves on to what she sees as happier talk! "What are some of the ways to travel the Shadow Paths?" A slight derailment of the current topic, well, her current topic, but not a major one. It is certainly associated after all. Celeste smiles wryly, "No need to apologize at all, I have had those months, not entirely by choice, I hope you enjoyed your time there more than I." She looks to Krishna and admits, "At my heart, I'm a soldier. All the rules I chide you about are often rules I myself buck at." she sighs, "But I can't talk anyone into taking my job." Izett tilts her head gently, "I will admit I very much enjoy old books" she pauses to consider, "There is many ways to pass through the shadows. The obvious Shadow paths. Then there is the way that my brother does, he follows the call of the Graal. Still others travel via trees or the woods, or perhaps through the land of the dead. It is all in how one sees it as working. I know of another, Queen Igraine, I believe she passes through blights or shadows. While another passes through graveyards." she smiles at Celeste, "I'm not qualified." yes there is her excuse. Lucian steps back over there had been a hurried conversation with an officer and Lucian. He'd nodded quietly and then returns to the meeting. He looks to Celeste, "Matters to be discussed later about our country relations." He says holding his dispatches. "Nothing to worry yourself about for the moment." He considers, for a moment, "And I have a job thank you very much." "I'm so glad you lecture me Celeste, because I wouldn't want offered it." Lowers her chances of being asked, yay! Krishna's hazel eyes then flicker over toward Izett when the woman speaks. Krishna frowns at the world 'Graal', her eyes narrowing, and her mouth presses together even more thinly as it twists. A strange reaction to a single word, as if she found it revolting. Though she blinks at Queen Igraine, "It is called Shadows, makes sense to move through shadows." She glances briefly at Lucian. Celeste snorts, "that excuse didn't work for me but yes it does require mandrake blood so you're safe." She looks to Lucian and her jaw sets, her nostrils flare. Apparently she is NOT anticipating good news but nods once and turns her attention back to the conversation. She squints at Krishna, "You recognize the word Graal, Krishna?" Izett tilts her head at the mention of Krishna's reaction to the Graal. Slowly she nods her head, looking back toward Krishna curiously at the seeming recognition. Lucian picks up at the mention of the Graal. "That is interesting? Maybe she believes in the old gods of Lyonesse?" He's being hopeful. The other option is trouble. He watches Krishna closely for the moment. At the mention of Graal again, Krishna as to resist the urge to spit, she...actually almost does it, until she remembers she is inside Celeste's home and she CAN kick her ass! "Umm...it's a dirty word, something bad." That's all Krishna says. She doesn't even know why her reaction is so violent, it just makes her short hairs stand on end. "I don't like it, that's all." No, she has no bloody clue what it means. "I don't know about any old gods," Krishna states, "not that it doesn't mean I forgot something." Celeste looks to Lucian, "She doesn't look like one of the followers of the old gods. She's got the blood lust though." She looks wry, "Actually, The Graal knights are accepted as the white knights, the idyllic heros of yore, within the golden circle. When I say knight, what comes to your mind?" Izett tilts her head interest clearly peaked, or perhaps she's touched a chord with the woman, "The Graal is a bad word, or the Order of the Graal?" she inquires curiously first in Lyoneese and then in the common language of Amber. She glances toward Celeste, "What does a follower of the old gods look like?" Walking over to a piece of parchment and a quill she draws the basic heraldry of the Order of the Graal, "Does this look familiar?" holding it up for her to see. Lucian steps casually between Izett and Krishna. He's smile is gone, "Well, I'm not an expert. But I thought the religion was more common among the people of Lyonesse." He considers as he looks for refreshment. "But I think we need to take a few moments to take a deep breath." "That sounds lame and boring," is what Krishna states about the Graal. But at the mention of knight she says, "Powerful, deadly, uncompromising, cruel, and...pain." The last part sort of surprises her, but it's what she thought, so she shares all because Celeste asked her a question. The last part she would have dropped off if Lucian had asked. Then toward Izett, Krishna asks, "Do you hate me or something?" Apparently, the image is as dirty as the word. And that's when the help arrives with the tea....deep breath time! Celeste looks to IZett, "You don't remember? They were half naked, some were naked, all wild, they'd filed their teeth down, they had strange markings. Maybe they're not all like that but the followers of the oldest gods I know were not what I'd call...subtle." She leans back and looks to Izett, "What parties do we know who abhore the Order?" she looks to Krishna, "yes, well, you're not wherever you learned those things so you're going to be learning discipline. It's not fun but it's what makes Mandrake mighty." Izett quirks a brow, "The first one that comes to mind and associates knights with pain is the Black Knights." she looks toward Krishna with her response to the drawing. Taking in a slow deep breath as tea is brought, "Oh thank goodness." reaching into her skirts pulling out a flask. She looks back toward Krishna and speaks softly to her in Lyoneese. For those that understand the flowing language asking the other how she takes her tea. Lucian frowns at this conversation. "Lets table discussion of the followers of the Old Gods. What comes to mind when you think of Black Knights?" He says moving to fix his tea himself. Celeste looks to Izett curious at her 'oh thank goodness and raises an eyebrow. Meanwhile a page in palace colors is shown in by a guard. Celeste frowns, "Oh sweet unicorn, what now?" she beckons the messenger and takes a sealed note. "I don't know," for how she takes her tea. "But if you are offering liquor in it, I'll try the tea." Krishna's own words are in native Lyonesse, not carefully spoken, but spoken naturally and with ease. She speaks more smoothly and more easily than in the Amber language. At the mention of the Black Knights, there are no strong reactions. Rather, Krishna simply says, "Normal." She frowns slightly at that, "Corwin feels normal to me, I'm comfortable around him." Not trusting, but comfortable. "He makes me laugh." A pause and then, "I don't think it has anything to do with chaos though, that doesn't particularly feel 'normal' to me." Another pause and then, "What do unicorns have to do with anything other than I heard if you cut off their horns and use them as goblets, it can extend your life." Izett walks over to pour herself a cup of tea, though truth be told there is more contents from the flask than the tea pot. Carefully stirring in a bit of honey, "So the black knights feel comfortable but the Order of the Graal and the holy goodness, accompanied by all the good things they do is displeasing to you?" she pauses to consider, "Have you met any of the Graal Knights?" taking a sip of her tea, "Or do I make you uncomfortable?" Celeste groans and looks dismayed, "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She lifts a finger to Lucian, "I told him I'd kill him if he touched one of mine. I warned him STRAIT to his face. Clearly. It was condition of the truce when he asked me to call off the witch hunt." She pulls out a thick cigarette case, "Get to the bottom of this...." She flips through it, "OH. Right. Random never would give me one. Guess I'll get Kincaid to give me one speaking of which...Kincaid's in the Mandrake wing, injured. Would you all excuse me?" Lucian laughs, "The unicorn is the center of Worship here in the City." Lucian says taking a drink of tea. "It's an oath. Does being in the presence of those in touch by the graal?" He frowns, "What has the knight done now?" "You are brutal, practical, and intelligent Izett, not sure why you would make me uncomfortable, well, unless you talk about weddings, and happy mushy stuff, or you do something really lady-like. Fine, so I like you better when you are stabbing rebels, but I respect you even when you make me uncomfortable." Krishna then shrugs. As for Izett's other question, "I don't know how to answer your questions about the holier than thou knights." No memory, so Krishna has no answers about that. "What are your ranting about Celeste?" Krishna sighs. "I think everyone here is just nutso." So says the crazy sadist. "I bet unicorns are yummy....," she's totally poke teasing Lucian. "Don't you think so? As a Dragon and everything?" Celeste sighs at lucian, "I don't know, something about a brain slug. I don't even want to contemplate." Izett smiles warmly to Krishna, "Why I would make you uncomfortable? Well perhaps you will hate me after this but my family has served the Graal and the order of the Graal for generations. I myself wearing the mark of the Graal. So when you speak so poorly of them, well my own brother is the Grand Master to the Order of the Graal and married to Queen Igraine, head of the black knights." taking a sip of her tea. Lucian looks at Celeste, "Have you had him switch to a garlic based shampoo? I hear that handles the problem. Though with Kincaid that best me to wonder why it hasn't starved to death. Take care Celeste." "Well, I never said you didn't have issues Izett. And don't they regularly try to kill each other?" Wait, how does Krishna know that?! But she doesn't even realize she spoke about it, she just moves on and inquires, "Celeste? Deep breath." Krishna is standing up at this point and walks toward Celeste. And Krishna does something strange when she arrives at the woman's side, she actually reaches out and touches her willingly, her cheek. "It will be fine, things will work out. I can take care of myself, and you can take care of the Mandrakes, because what needs to be done, will get done. If you need me for something, just ask." Celeste grunts, "Damned brain slug. Sit, you're creeping me out. We'll discuss this when I get back." Krishna sighs and looks toward the ceiling, "I shouldn't try the nice shit, it feels weird." Izett tilts her head gently listening to Krishna, "Yes the black knights typically fight with the Graal and vice versa. I never said my brother's marriage was a peaceful one. Still I am starting to wonder on your memory and your tie in. Though so far everything you've spoken of is common knowledge." taking another sip of her tea. Lucian sighs and as Celeste steps out. Lucian hesitantly changes to Lyonese. It's his second language. "Though I wonder, she could even be from a Shadow of Lyonesse. I have heard of odder things. A dark reflection or we have a servant of Queen Igraine." A snort at the word 'peaceful' from Krishna. "Anyway, do you know where I can gather more information about the shadows and some of the rituals that are performed to stablize them?" Change of topic again! "Lucian...," and there is a pause before, "You are an ass." She glowers at Lucian for calling her a servant. Izett laughs softly, "Well there answers if she can understand my native language or not." she nods to Lucian, "It is entirely possible that she was from Ascolat or in service of the black knights given the way she fights. Though some that follow the old ways or the Kites might call her a berserker as well." she looks toward Krishna, "You are thinking of specific rituals in the sense of religious. I think that the rituals that Celeste was speaking of were more of a culture of life or routines of life that are changing. I can help you with the studies of many cultures. All depends on what you wish to know of them." Lucian shrugs, "I am what I am. Though I am nicer to you then you are in turn. Well what are her chance of being a knight? I have never seen any without their helm and armor besides the Queen." "Exactly, like lighting the street lamps at night. I'm interested to see which ones were established and which are continued with what limitations. I'm just interested in the shadows right now, their relationship with Amber, and what is wrong with them and by extension, how to fix them." A shrug from Krishna, "You can throw up on my boots later if it makes you feel better. I promise not to kick you while you are down. I'll honor my word." Awwwwww, how sweet! "Anyway, your wife is good to have around." Like Lucian for his wife! Though Krishna is silent for a moment before she says, "Would you be willing to talk about this with me? I am finding...reading books to be...difficult." She doesn't like admitting it, but learning primarily from books will greatly slow down the process for her. Izett tilts her head gently taking another sip of her tea, "I would certainly be willing to discuss anything you like. I myself love books. However, some do not learn well from them, others learn better by reading them and then discussing the contents. Which ever way works for you is the right way." she looks over at Lucian and laughs softly, "Least you acquired a new set of boots out of the process." Lucian shakes his head, "But I had just gotten the pair broke in." He frowns as he rises. "Ladies, I'm going to handle these dispatches." He leans over to give Izett a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in my office." Then he turns to leave. "Have fun with the paperwork Lucian." Cause any real soldier, hates the paperwork. Then back toward Izett, there is a quietness in Krishna for a few moments before she finally says as if deciding, "I will learn what you will teach." It is not an easy or quick decision, but she doesn't linger on it. She weighs it, and decides. Izett smiles warmly toward Lucian speaking softly to him as she returns the affectionate kiss before watching him leave for the stairs, "I'll be along later with dinner so that you don't forget to eat." nodding gently to Krishna, "Then let the gods decide what way the topics flow and what you will learn." A nod at that. "Very well, that works for me. And perhaps...we can shed more light upon my past so I stop getting called a servant," Krishna ends in a grumble. "What sort of experiments do you do actually, or do I not want to know?" Krishna is learning very quickly that those at the Mandrake Manor are freaks of nature. Izett laughs softly refilling her tea cup going with a half and half ratio now before resuming her seat. That lady like sweep of skirts and the genteel mannerisms of a lady as she takes a sip of her tea, "I am a naturalist. I belong to the Feldane family so you will not find that I do things like the Mandrakes. I work majorily with plants and animals." she nods gently, "You have learned a lot though of your past life this eve." "I thought we learned more about your bad luck with family." Krishna smirks a bit at that. She's mostly serious, but she's got a slight teasing quality to her tone as well that she doesn't have with Lucian that betrays her fondness of Izett. Though the smirk the fades, "I have an aversion to mundane activities, I don't like holier than thou individuals, I am more comfortable with Lyonesse than the Amber language, I suck at reading, I'm a sadist, and I'm twenty-two years old. Oh, and apparently I was stabbed in the back and that is what landed me in the hospital. I find Corwin fun, amusing, and obviously dangerous, I like Celeste because she took the pain away, and I find the Mandrakes and their sense of 'kindness and smiling a bunch' to be utterly nuts and crazy. Oh, and Quina scares the hell out of me though I push her. I was some sort of soldier as I can fight with weapons and on horseback, but I'm not very good at fighting hand-to-hand though I can get the job done." Apparently, Krishna has been keeping a list of stuff she knows about herself, a tally of sorts. And she knows more, but she doesn't share that part, though Quina knows. Izett tilts her head gently, quickly switching to her native language for she so rarely gets to use it in Amber "Well given your enjoyment of fighting from horseback, and your dislike of part of my family I think you would enjoy meeting my brother Harry then. You can take out your aggression against Graal Knights and get a work out on horseback all at the same time." she shakes her head gently, "I do not believe I have ever met Corwin, are you speaking of Prince Corwin, or a newly acquired boyfriend?" taking a sip of her tea, "The Mandrakes are a bit, unique. I'm still getting used to my new in-laws. Though they have been very kind and in some ways more respectful of me and my studies than the Feldanes." "Well, if I get broken bones, maybe I'll get Celeste to baby me." A bit of a smirk at that. Apparently, Krishna likes it when Celeste pays attention to her. "Celeste won't let me run about with a weapon about the manor, I think she fears I'll start randomly stabbing people." Though at the mention of Corwin, Krishna says, "Prince Corwin. He...is interesting, but I'm not particularly interested in...sexual adventures." The only persons she has willingly touched have been Celeste and a handshake with Micah to strike a bargain...well, unless you include punching and stabbing. "It seems particularly...annoying to me." Or something. "He does not realize I am a Mandrake and for now, I rather it remain that way. He can know my personality, but I will keep what I am and perhaps who I truly am private for now. Less chance of him lighting me on fire for his personal amusement that way," and a bit of a smirk at that. Oh, did Izett hear? Krishna lit Micah on fire in the front yard, but he offered! Course, he survived. Then he murdered Krishna! Izett laughs softly, "I suppose that depends on how good you are on horse back. My brother is very good at it though he tries not to hurt anyone in just a bit of tilting. He saves the true passions for the battlefield. I myself and not much of one to fight, only when there is need." she shakes her head, "I've never met him so unlikely he will hear you are Mandrake from me. These days I am deeply into my studies trying to understand the nature of magic through the shadows." "Corwin is an...interesting study, best you stay away from him." Least he's an interesting study to Krishna, thus why she's learning all about the shadows and such! "Very well, I'll meet your brother. Perhaps, it may jog some of my own memories. I'm already living in this crazy household, your brother and his kind cannot be much worse...I hope." They are nuts in this household, but Krishna doesn't appear mean in her complaints, more like complaining on principal. Izett smiles warmly, "They will grow on you. There was a time when our families were at odds. Some ties are still strained with my family over marrying a Mandrake, but, well its Lucian how could I not fall for him." And Krishna, just face palms...